banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Hunter Bloodline
There are those that have learned to harness magics to combat the supernatural, passed down from generation to generation. The Ghost Hunter bloodline grants a Mage the ability to combat ghosts and other supernatural entities that do not fully reside on the prime material plane. Death may come a-calling for you, but undeath has a rude awakening when it rears its ugly head. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell from the school of Abjuration, you gain a +1 Deflection bonus to your AC for a number of rounds equal to the level of the spell being cast. If the spell cast grants a Deflection bonus, the effect of this bloodline arcana does not stack with the bonus of the spell. Abilities Forceful Strike (Su) At 1st level you can cause damage to incorporeal creatures wielding a normal non-magical melee weapon. You cause a number of points of damage equal to ½ your class level (minimum of 1) with any attack that would not normally cause damage to an incorporeal creature. Normal miss chances apply while attacking an incorporeal creature, though the chance decreases by 5% starting at 3rd level and every four levels thereafter (maximum of 25% at 19th level). Strength of Will (Su) You gain a +1 bonus on all Will saves against fear or attempts of possession (such as the Magic Jar spell) beginning at 3rd level. This bonus increases every four levels thereafter (maximum of +5 at 19th level). Incorporeal Resistance (Su) You gain a +1 Deflection bonus when attacked by an incorporeal opponent beginning at 9th level. For every two levels beyond 9th, the Deflection bonus increases by +1 (to a maximum of +5 at 17th level). At 19th level you may add this bonus to any Fortitude saving throws required from any type of touch attack that would drain an ability score or class levels or causes supernatural damage (such as the ghost’s corrupting touch attack). Incorporeal Form (Sp) At 15th level you may become incorporeal for a total number of rounds per day equal to your Mage class level as a swift action. You may become corporeal as a free action and you do not have to use the entire amount of time consecutively. While incorporeal you are not susceptible to damage from non-magical weapons and attacks and only suffers half damage from attacks from a corporeal source. You also gain a Deflection bonus equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of +0). You gain no benefit from the Forceful Strike or Incorporeal Resistance bloodline powers while actively using this bloodline power. Incorporeal Bane (Ex) At 20th level you are a master at hunting the incorporeal, gaining a DR 5/- against all incorporeal attacks and have an uncanny sense when incorporeal creatures are within 30 ft of you. You may make a perception check with a DC equal to 10 + the creature’s CR to sense the nearby presence of an incorporeal creature and the direction and distance of where the creature can be found, within 10 ft of its actual position. If you possess the Ectoplasmic Spell meta-magic feat, you may add it to any spell you cast without increasing the casting time, though you must still expend a higher level spell slot. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited